Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
The mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player with multiple functions of capturing images or videos, playing back music files or video files, gaming, and receiving broadcasting programs, and the like.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, in recent years, mobile terminals have been increasingly used as a point of reference in selecting furniture in that users can virtually arrange the furniture in an image corresponding to a specific space using the mobile terminals.